


A Plan Poorly Executed at Two in the Morning

by Plagg



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Deceit just wants cuddles and fatherly affection is that so much to ask





	A Plan Poorly Executed at Two in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! this is sympathetic deceit!! if that's not your cup of tea, please click away!

Deceit had a plan. A plan that could end either very well for him, or very badly. A plan that could determine his future relationships with any and all other sides. A plan that – OK he didn’t actually have a plan he was just going off of impulse. Honestly, though, who could blame him? Surely no one if they had ever seen or talked to Patton.

Just a few months before, Deceit had a distaste for each and every one of the so-called “Light Sides” as Roman so nicely decided they should be called. But ever since he made the decision to make himself more well-known…well, he found himself attracted to Patton’s presence more and more. The fatherly character was warm and inviting, kind and generous, and no matter what Deceit did to try to put distance between himself and Morality, he still found himself craving to be near him. He craved the same kind of affection Patton showed to Virgil or Roman, that fatherly care that Deceit _loathed_.

That loathing was the exact reason Deceit found himself outside of the moral side’s bedroom door at two o’clock in the morning. He stood there as pathetic as could be, a blanket around his shoulders, basketball shorts barely hanging onto his hips, and a sleep shirt with a _terrible_ pun across the front calling snakes “hiss-terical.” It was honestly terrible, and he only wore it because the material was comfortable enough to tolerate. Nevertheless, his shirt’s terrible-ness had nothing to do with his not-plan, and instead his state in front of the door had everything to do with the plan.

Deceit hadn’t sat in front of the air conditioner for an hour and then helped Logan dust his enormous bookshelf for nothing. Oh no, Deceit officially had a bad case of the _sniffles_. Mustering up a lump of mucus in the back of his throat, the lying side hacked up a wet cough before wrapping his knuckles against Patton’s bedroom door. He shuffled back a step and hung his head, gathering the cough back up and swallowing before sniffling loudly and rearranging the blanket on his shoulders.

The door swung open not a second later, and Deceit jerked his head up at Patton’s voice. “Dee?” His heart fluttered at the nickname, but his cheeks _totally_ didn’t flush a single bit. “What’s up, kiddo?” Patton asked, and Deceit finally took in the moral side’s state. His hair was pillow-tossed, and clothes crumpled just lightly. A teddy bear hung from his hand, of course it did, that was such a Patton-thing to have that it shouldn’t have surprised Deceit in the least.

Deceit couldn’t focus on that long, however, because Patton still needed an answer to why he was standing outside his bedroom door at two o’clock in freaking morning. So, he cleared his throat again and sniffled hard, groaning as dispiritedly as possible. “I believe I may have come down with something…and I was wondering if you…nevermind.” Deceit shook his head and rearranged the blanket on his shoulders, readying to slink away a few steps for Patton to fill in the gaps and ask him to stay.

However, as he took one step back toward his room, Patton cleared his throat. Deceit looked back at him, and he totally didn’t go red in the face at the _look_ Patton gave him. “Kiddo, you’re not sick,” he said, and Deceit shrunk back into his blanket. “Be honest with me, what’re you doing here so late?”

“Uhhh…” Deceit froze, not sure how to answer. He knew the truth, he knew he simply wanted to be taken care of, hugged, treated sweetly just as Patton treated Virgil, but he did not figure Patton would want to treat him so sweetly with the way Deceit was known to treat him.

“If there’s something you’re wanting, Dee, all you have to do is ask,” Patton said with a soft smile. However, when Deceit made no move to say or do anything, just stand there blushing and gaping like a fish, Patton sighed. He sighed and hung his head, shaking it just barely out of what Deceit hoped was fondness before extending a hand out palm-down. “Why don’t you come in?”

“Are you sure?” Deceit asked, cursing his voice for betraying him with its wavering.

“Of course, c’mon,” Patton said with a small smile, grabbing the air childishly. Deceit finally took the hand and let Patton pull him inside, the door left open. “Now, the only way this is going to work is if you _tell me_ what you came here for, because I know you’re not sick. So, what is it, Dee?”

Patton sat them down on his bed, and Deceit could relax a bit in the dimmer light, face only illuminated by fairy lights and the moon. Patton had yet to release his hand, instead covering the uncovered back of Deceit’s hand with his other. Deceit sat up straighter despite himself, and he let his blanket fall around his sides. “Um. I am here for…” he trailed off, knowing it would be too hard to tell the truth. Instead, he opted for a question. “Would it be terrible of me to ask you for affection…?”

“Affection? Like a hug?” Patton asked, bemused look on his face.

Deceit nodded, curling in slightly on himself. “That’s a start…”

“But that’s not all you’re wanting, is it?” Patton asked, and Deceit winced as he shook his head. “What else, Dee?”

“Uhh…I have a slight interest in the _cuddling_ you do with the others…” Deceit mumbled, barely raising his voice loud enough to be heard, slightly praying that Patton wouldn’t hear.

“You wanna cuddle?”

His face flushed at the question, but his desire to be cared for overpowered his desire to preserve his reputation and bolt out the door. Deceit nodded, only slightly begrudgingly. Patton gave a small chuckle, and this time Deceit could hear the fondness. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Patton get off the bed, which is why it did not surprise him, absolutely not, in the slightest bit when Patton picked him up and held him. “P-Patton!” Deceit shrieked, clambering onto the moral side and holding on for dear life. Patton giggled as he tossed them both down on his bed, and they bounced on the mattress twice before settling into the pillow top.

“You’re in luck, because I _love_ cuddling, kiddo!” Patton squealed, squeezing Deceit’s side tight against his own. Deceit sat there shocked for a moment, unsure of if he should move or what. Patton giggled, lacing their fingers together as he rolled onto his side. “You’re stiff as a board, Dee. You’re allowed to make yourself comfy, c’mon! What do you want to do?”

“Put, uh, put my head on your shoulder?” Deceit asked, and Patton nodded. Hesitantly, the lying side let himself lay his head on Patton’s shoulder, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Patton put an arm around his waist and tugged him closer.

“Is this OK? Truthfully?”

Instead of giving an answer, Dee let himself start to relax, the weight becoming more and more comfortable, and he sighed blissfully. A few moments passed, Patton drawing lazy circles into the lying side’s back, and things fell into a comfortable quiet. Patton was quite surprised in Deceit for actually coming to him like this, but he couldn’t say that he was unhappy. With as cold and closed-off as Deceit could be sometimes, it was utterly wonderful to see such a grumpy-butt open up even if just a teeny, tiny bit.

“Are you still doing OK, kiddo?” Patton asked, but he received no answer, not even a sigh. “Dee?” Patton leaned back slightly and had to suppress a laugh at the sight. Deceit had fallen asleep, snuggled into Patton just as happily as he could. His tongue jutted out just passed his lips, and a small smile graced his face. Such a cute snake. Patton pressed a kiss to his hair, deciding he might as well catch a few more z’s himself. 

Deceit smiled to himself; his plan had worked perfectly, just as he knew it would.


End file.
